


A big pile of fluff

by RainRune207



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRune207/pseuds/RainRune207
Summary: Derek comes home to find Stiles curled up on the couch in a big fluffy blanket





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing a big fluffy mess of a story

Derek came home from a long day of working in the shop, he had opened his own mechanics after the craziness of the last 7 years had died down, he liked being able to fix things and the pack were always coming around for repairs. Scott was the worst for accidents. Derek still wasn't sure how many of them were actual accidents and how many were deliberate acts from Scott. For being the alpha Scott was still shitty at taking care of his things, his kitchen was falling apart still and the nursery for his and Allison's baby was nowhere near ready. He smiled because he knew when the time came and him and Stiles decided to have a baby the nursery would be ready in an instant. It is funny to think that 7 years ago he wanted nothing more than to kill the boy he now comes home to every night; he had known Stiles was his from the day he had smelt him but God he was never going to do anything about it when Stiles' father was the sheriff. Things had finally fallen into place just the previous year, John had come up to him and asked him when he was going to ask Stiles out. Just knowing the sheriff had accepted him had given Derek the courage he needed to go up to Stiles and planted a kiss right on his lips. That was the moment their relationship had started and everything else had fallen into place; it was like everything was where it had meant to be. 

Derek slid the front door to the loft opened and could smell the fresh scent of cookies, Stiles was always baking things when he got home from his shift at the sheriff's department, Derek sniffed and could smell the scent of sleep. He closed the door quietly behind him and slid off his shoes and leather jacket. All of the mum's loved his leather jacket, beard and what they called good looks. He didn't care about anyone else's opinion's other than Stiles'; his Stiles that was asleep on the couch curled up in the big fluffy blanket Derek had bought him when he kept complaining the loft was too cold for his delicate human skin. Derek was always saying he'd turn up the heat and just feel extra warm but Stiles wouldn't have any of it. Derek turned it up anyway when Stiles wasn't looking. He walked over and took a seat next to his little ball of fluff. He reached over and stroked Stiles' cheek, his eyes fluttered open and he looked at Derek angrily. "Why'd you wake me?" He asked groggily and rubbed at him eyes. "I had a big day at the office and need my beauty sleep." 

"Sleeping beauty," Derek murmured and lent over to kiss his cheek. "It's 9p.m. Remember I told you I was going to be home late because I had that motor repair to do." 

"It's 9 already. I must have slept for hours," Stiles yawned and stretched and removed himself from his big fluffy ball. "Have I ever told you how much I love this blanket?" Derek shook his head and Stiles grinned mischievously. "I might even love this blanket more than I love you." 

"Oh really," Derek said and grabbed Stiles around the waist dragging him towards him and pulled him on his lap. "I might be able to get you to change your mind." Stiles thought before shaking his head, Derek laughed before he tickled Stiles' sides making him wiggly around on Derek's lap. Stiles screamed and withered around making Derek laugh loudly; he kept tickling Stiles until they were both panting loudly from loss of breath. "Do you concede?" 

"Never," Stiles announced loudly. Derek resumed tickling him. "Alright I give up," Stiles screamed through his laughter. "I love you most." 

"I love you more Stiles." 

"Yeah right Sourwolf." Stiles shivered and Derek grabbed the thick fluffy blanket and wrapped it tightly around Stiles' lithe body. 

"Have you eaten?" Stiles shook his head. "I'll make us some food. Maybe I might even cook you rabbit." Derek winked at Stiles and put him back on the couch, he got up and walked to the kitchen to make them an easy dish of pasta before they both went to sleep. Stiles couldn't believe that Derek was still going on about rabbit, it was one time when he made a joke to Scott and it had stuck when the rest of the pack had heard it. Scott stopping to bake rabbit in his little werewolf stove. Why had Stiles ever thought that it was a brilliant idea. He laughed to himself as he watched Derek cooking, proud to have this little family to call him own, this was exactly the life he wanted and he was glad to have it with Derek. Now how to tell Derek that they needed a bigger house because they were expecting pups.


	2. Do you like these pups?

Derek arrived home after another long day at work, old Mrs. Krumhole needed her car fixed again because she let it run out of water and burnt the engine out. Derek had remained her the last time that she needed to keep up the maintenance of the vehicle or she needed to bring it back regularly. This was the fourth time this year alone that she had been in to see Derek and he knew she'd buy a new car soon because it's the cars fault and not hers. He had heard the excuse three times already and these little old ladies really did believe that the car should look after itself; they didn't think that they had to maintain their vehicle because it magically was taken care of when their husbands were alive. He couldn't  believe how stupid and dimwitted some people were. 

He stopped at his door and sniffed, he could smell Stiles inside radiating with happiness and excitement. He could also smell dogs. They were meant to discuss when they were going to be bringing animals into their home, Stiles had never said anything about getting dogs today, Derek was sure he would have remembered if Stiles had said anything about a dog in the last week but he hadn't. He definitely hadn't. Derek opened the door to the loft and heard the excited yaps coming from the other room, he walked through the house slowly and saw Stiles sitting on the floor playing with two black pups. "Stiles," Derek said and raised an eyebrow. "Where did they come from?" 

"My dad found them on the side of the road abandoned and he picked them up. He thought we'd be the best parents for these two little pups," he scratched the head of the pups and they snapped excitedly. Derek smiled as he observed Stiles playing with the dogs, he could imagine children here and Stiles doing the same thing to them. "Come and see them Sourwolf." Derek cocked an eyebrow at him and Stiles smirked knowingly. "They want to see there other family member." Derek chuckled and walked over towards the three of them, he crossed legged and sat down on the floor in one easy movement. "I would have fallen if I had tried to do that." 

"That's coz you're clumsy," Derek muttered. 

"I know." 

The two puppies came running over to Derek and jumped in his lap, he stroked their heads softly and shook his head. He already knew he was going to give Stiles whatever he wanted and obviously Stiles wanted these puppies. "What have you decided to name them?" He already knew that Stiles had thought of names and he knew that they were probably going to be ridiculous or extremely cute. "Come on tell me their names?" 

"The one with the little white patch is Fang. And the all black one is Midnight." 

"Really?" Stiles nodded and Derek laughed. He couldn't help it. Only Stiles would come up with such absurd names, when they had children Derek knew he was the one who was going to be coming up with the names. Midnight bit Derek's fingers happily and yipped every now and then.

"So do you like the pups Derek?" Stiles asked tentatively. 

"If you're happy then I'm happy you know that Stiles." 

"But do you like them?" 

"I love them," Derek replied and stroked Fangs head. 

"Oh good," Stiles sighed, "because if you like these pups then you're going to love the other ones too." Derek looked up and saw Stiles put his hand over his stomach protectively. "Maybe all four of them could grow up together." 

"Stiles are you serious?" 

"Dead serious," Stiles replied and Derek smiled widely. Stiles crawled over to him and got into his lap. "You're going to be the best dad." 

"So are you Stiles." Derek kissed him softly and ran his hand down Stiles' back. "I'm so glad that you're mine." 

"Me too." 

"I love you Stiles." 

"I love you too Derek." 


End file.
